<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Sister by writermegs17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583280">Little Sister</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17'>writermegs17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Albus meet their little sister for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fatherhood is Harry’s absolute favorite thing in the world. His two boys have taught him so much about life already and he loved watching them grow. James is four and loves getting into mischief, whereas two year old Albus is quite shy and usually attached to one of his parents. Currently, Harry was taking the boys to meet their newborn little sister, and they were very excited. Little Al’s sitting on Harry’s shoulders, while James reluctantly holds his father’s hand </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, are we almost to Mama’s room?” James asks, he’s very attached to his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s just down the hall and to the left.” Harry replies</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yay!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Okay boys, remember, you have to be quiet because your sister’s probably asleep, and gentle hands.” Harry tells them when they’re in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama!” James says loudly, forgetting what Harry had just told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, shhh, baby sleeping.” Al tells his big brother, sliding off of Harry’s shoulders and running to his mother’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s my boys. Mmmm, mummy’s missed you.” Ginny says kissing her older children’s foreheads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, can we see the baby, pleeease?” James begs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a second, Jamesy, I have to get her out of her crib.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A few moments later Ginny returns with the baby, and the wonder filling both boys’ eyes warms her heart. “Boys, come up here and sit with me, and then you can hold her, okay?” she says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me first, I’m the biggest brother.” James says excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I wanna.” Albus whines</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jamesy, don’t you think you think you should let Al have his turn first, he’s never been a big brother.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>James frowns “Okay Mama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys, this is your little sister, Lily.” Giny says beaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s pretty, Mama.” Albus coos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s very pretty. Al, are you excited to be a big brother?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess.” the little boy sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guess? What’s up, little man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked being littlest.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I know, angel, but you’re going to have so much fun being her big brother, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! You’ll get to feed her and play with her, just like I did when you were a baby!” James chimes in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think Al? Are you ready to hold her?” Ginny asks him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al nods, and Ginny places the baby in his arms, helping him support her head. “Hi Lily, I’m Al. I’m your brudder.” The little boys says</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she likes you, Al? Do you wanna give her a kiss?” Ginny encourages but Albus shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, buddy. We’ll work up to it. James? Are you ready to hold her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James’ eyes light up immediately, and he smiles, eager to meet his little sister. “She’s so tiny, mama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny smiles. “She’s very tiny. The littlest out of you all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was the biggest, Mama? Me or Al?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Al actually, you were  almost as little as your sister. But you had the most hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, you had lots of hair Jamesy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look Mama! Her hair red like yours.” Al interrupts </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does! You’ve got very good eyes Al, she doesn’t have nearly as much hair as you and your brother when you were babies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I remember when you two were this little, now look at you. My two big boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be big.” Al whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Al, you have to get bigger, don’t you wanna go learn magic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I wanna stay with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s very sweet, Al. But I think you’ll change your mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I won't. I have to watch sissy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See Al, you’re already such a good big brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The very best, now why don’t you two give Lily some kisses?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” James says, immediately kissing his baby sister on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus is a little more hesitant. “It won’t hurt her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny smiles, Albus has always been such an attentive little boy. “No baby, you won’t hurt her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Albus says kissing his little sister’s forehead and then stroking her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember to be gentle, Al.” Harry calls from the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did your father tell you two that we get to bring your sister home today?” Ginny asks her sons </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he didn’t! Why didn’t you tell us Daddy?! James asks excitedly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiles. “I guess I wanted it to be a surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s she sleeping?” Al asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In mama and daddy’s room for a while, then her nursery.” Ginny tells him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al pouts. “Aw, I wanted her with us.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ginny smiles at Al, he’s such a sweet boy. “Sweetheart, she can’t. I have to keep an eye on her because she’s so little. She needs me at night. You and your brother are big boys and can sleep by yourselves.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A few hours later, the family of five is now home and the boys are on the sofa, their little sister resting on a pillow beside them. Harry and Ginny are watching them with big smiles on their faces, the boys are absolutely in love with their new baby sister and the family was finally complete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Harry, look at them, they love her so much, it’s precious.” Ginny says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smirks. “I knew they’d go absolutely nuts for her.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I was a little worried about Al, you know how clingy he can be sometimes.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“He’s been good so far, it’s sweet how protective of her he is already.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Three kids, gosh, where has time gone?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I honestly couldn’t tell you, but I’m really glad we finally got our girl. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love our boys more than anything, but I’ve always wanted a little girl.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“She’s going to have you wrapped around her little finger, and her two big brothers. Poor girl will be locked up in the house when she’s not at Hogwarts.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“She’ll be tough as nails though, with all of us boys around. I mean, you have six brothers and no one ever dares to cross you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“True. I’m just glad she looks kind of like me. James and Al are practically your clones, it’s ridiculous.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What’s wrong with that, Gin?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nothing, it’s just that I did all of that hard work just for them to come out looking exactly like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair point.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We should probably check on the boys, make sure they didn’t accidentally turn their sister into a toad or something.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, that would not be a good homecoming gift for her.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Boys, are you doing a good job of looking after your little sister?” Ginny asks</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes Mummy, she’s boring though, all she ever does is sleep.” James whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jamesy, she’s a newborn, that’s all she’s supposed to do.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But I wanted to play with her.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Give her a month or two and she’ll love playing with her big brothers.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Okay. I still love her a lot though.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I love her most.” Al chimes in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I do!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Easy boys, it’s not a competition, you both are excellent big brothers. Lily is very lucky to have both of you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Okay, but I don’t miss being littlest anymore.” Albus declares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny feels like her heart could burst “So you like being her big brother?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, I like it a lot.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s good, because I know she is going to love both of her big brothers very much.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But I am going to miss being the baby, a little.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh Al, you and your brother will always be my babies no matter how old you get. Now I have three babies.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I love you, Mama.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I love you too, sweet boy, you remember to always look out for your sister, okay?” Ginny says kissing Al’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey boys, I think it’s time for the two of you to get to bed.” Harry calls</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both boys begin to pout immediately. “But Daddy, we want to stay with our sister.” James whines.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah Daddy, please?” Albus adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have years of time to spend with your sister. Give her a kiss goodnight and then it’s off to bed for both of you. Your little sister will be here waiting in the morning, I promise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” The boys say in unison, kissing their baby sister on the cheek and heading off to their bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the boys are in bed, Harry joins his two girls in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I would never get those two to bed, they can’t stop talking about their baby sister.” He says happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you really blame them dear, I mean look at her sweet little face.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Harry kisses his wife on the cheek. “You’re right, she’s an absolutely gorgeous little angel.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“They all are, all three of them.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span>“We did good with them, didn’t we love?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ginny smiles. “Oh yes, we absolutely did. I love our perfect family.” Ginny agrees, resting her head on her husband’s shoulder. Today was an exceedingly perfect day, purely magical. Their beautiful, happy family was finally complete and it was a dream come true.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>